La mujer de 28 y la chica de 16
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: A la Santana de hoy le duele más la Santana de ayer, porque la Santana de hoy conoce todo el dolor que aún le falta por conocer a la Santana de ayer. Santana!centric. Pezberry. Blanana friendship. Un poquito de angst.


**Fandom**: Glee  
><strong>Título: <strong>La mujer de veintiocho y la adolescente de dieciseis  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Santana López. Rachel Berry. Blaine Anderson. Santana!centric.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Pezberry. Klaine. Blanana friendship.  
><strong>Extensión: <strong>1448 palabras  
><strong>Notas: trivialidades <strong>pidió en el _Meme femslash de una frase_ de **glee_esp** el siguiente prompt: **Pezberry. Viaje en el tiempo**. Tenía una idea, y más la pensaba, más forma tomaba. Y me di cuenta que no_ daba_ para ponerlo en el meme, aunque ninguna de mis respuestas tenga una sola frase. Y menos mal, porque nació este pequeño monstruito. Así que _hala_, para ella. Espero que te guste :)  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Angst. Menciones de homofobia.

* * *

><p>Ahora que han legalizado el <em>matrimonio igualitario<em> en Ohio, a Kurt y a Blaine no se les ha ocurrido _nada mejor_ que la cursi idea de querer renovar sus votos en su ciudad natal. Blaine lo llama _reivindicación_; Kurt es más honesto y lo llama _venganza_, y a Santana le encanta la manera en la que los dos piensan, porque los describe tan bien a cada uno con una sola respuesta que dan ganas de reírse. Lo cual no implica que, a Santana, la idea le parezca _patética_.

Y no solo patética, la idea le resulta particularmente _frustrante_, sobre todo porque a Rachel le parece _dulce_, y opina que no pueden perdérselo, menos aún cuando Rachel originalmente fue la madrina (y de nada sirvió que Santana patalease un poco, argumentando que en la verdadera boda ya había tenido bastante de la _patética cursilería _de esos dos como para llenar dos vidas, que no quería tener que revivir ese momento, que aún tenía pesadillas, cuando todo lo que en realidad pensaba era _por favor, no me lleves de nuevo a ese lugar que es el verdadero centro de mis pesadillas, no me lleves a ese lugar donde vuelvo a odiarme un poco, a ese lugar donde lo único que me mantuvo de pie durante años era el deseo y el saber que no iba a estar atrancada allí durante toda mi vida_).

Santana piensa que si le hubiera dicho a Rachel las verdaderas razones, Rachel no la hubiera obligado a venir, con todo y que Rachel sabe que en realidad Santana haría cualquier cosa por Blaine. Santana jamás le diría a Rachel las verdaderas razones, y no es porque no la ame lo suficiente: la ama _demasiado_ como para cargar sobre sus espaldas la época más oscura de su vida.

Por eso, porque lo está enfrentando sola, y porque no puede contar ni siquiera con el confort de la mano de Rachel tibia y pequeña sobre la suya, Santana no deja de temblar mientras recorren los pasillos del McKinley High camino a esa _patética_ reunión con Mr Schue en el aula del coro que Finn y Puck insistieron en organizar, aprovechando que están todos en la ciudad y a la que, según Rachel, _oh-por-dios-no-podemos-faltar-aunque-la-vida-se-nos-vaya-en-ello_. Tiembla y no es más la mujer de veintiocho años, orgullosa y feliz, caminando al lado de la mujer de su vida, si no que vuelve a ser la chica de dieciséis, desorientada y triste, demasiado triste como para hacer otra cosa que gritarle a cualquier imbécil que se atreviera a meterse con ella, enamorada sin esperanzas de su mejor amiga.

Recorren el pasillo y Rachel parlotea sin parar, pero Santana no la escucha, porque está temblando y se encoge de a poco, y vuelve a ser la chica que necesita operarse los pechos para sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma, que necesita tirarle de los pelos a Quinn y desafiar una vez a Kurt e insultar dos veces a Rachel cada cinco frases, porque es la única manera en la que siente que existe, que es_ real_, que hay alguien que la ve, que no va a llegar el día en que camine a través de la gente sin que nadie se dé cuenta de su existencia. Vuelve a ser la Santana que necesita que la _odien_, porque si alguien la odia significa que, _de algún modo_, a alguien le importa aunque sea lo suficiente como para odiarla, aunque a nadie le importen el infierno y el remolino que se desarrollan en su cabeza. Vuelve a ser la Santana que piensa que eso _alcanza_, sin saber que eso es precisamente lo que la está destrozando por dentro, lo que dejará cicatrices que tardarán años en sanar, y un alma demasiado_ dura_, pero aún demasiado _joven_ como para que eso se traduzca en experiencia, que va a arrastrarla a casi dejar pasar el amor simplemente por el miedo a volver a ser herida.

Llegan al final del pasillo y Santana piensa que podría ponerse a llorar, no solo porque los recuerdos son más amargos cuando uno conoce la calidez y la belleza de la luz al final del túnel, si no porque en su momento se contuvo todas esas lágrimas que terminaban estallándole en el pecho, y ahora que es una mujer, pero a la vez también es esa adolescente asustada y tan, _tan herida_, sabe que hay motivos- _muchísimo motivos_- por los que debería seguir conteniendo esas lágrimas, pero no logra recordar ni uno.

A la Santana de hoy le duele más la Santana de ayer, porque la Santana de hoy conoce los caminos sinuosos, las decisiones trágicas, las noches solitarias, y todo el dolor que aún le falta por conocer a la Santana de ayer.

Pero Rachel le toma la mano- _finalmente_- y su mano es tibia y suave, y le sonríe con dulzura, porque no hay forma de que sepa _qué_ está mal, pero sabe que _algo_ está mal, y si no puede solucionarlo, solo quiere hacerle saber que está ahí, que no se irá a ningún lado, que Santana siempre podrá contar con ella. Quizás Rachel no conozca todos los secretos que Santana le ha callado durante años, quizás Rachel la haya tenido _fácil_, mucho más fácil, quizás injustamente fácil, y no conozca ni una fracción del dolor, la vergüenza, el pánico de Santana. Pero Rachel conoce a _Santana_, y puede decir sin temor a equivocarse, sin apenas tocarla, que algo está mal y ese simple hecho, el saber que Rachel _está_, el saber que Rachel no se horroriza, el saber que a Rachel le importa, sin que haya odio de por medio, es algo que, por mucho tiempo que pase, a Santana no deja de _fascinarle_.

Le sonríe débilmente, porque es la mujer de veintiocho años _y_ la adolescente de dieciséis, y jamás dejará de serlo, pero sobre todo es _Santana_ y siempre encontrará una forma de salir adelante, porque es una superviviente y una luchadora, y porque sabe que el mundo es una maravilla, que no se restringe ni de cerca al infierno que puede parecerle a una muchacha confundida dentro de cuatro paredes que no saben comprenderla. Porque sabe que la vida merece ser vivida, aunque más no sea que para demostrarle a todos esos seres mezquinos que se encargaron de hacer su vida un poquito miserable, que no pudieron con ella, que nadie, nunca, _jamás_, va a poder con ella.

_Porque sabe que la vida merece ser vivida, aunque más no sea que para darle un beso más a Rachel._

Entran al salón del coro, y Santana apenas se molesta en hacer un gesto con la mano en reconocimiento a Mr Schue- quien, por cierto, se ha puesto gordo con los años, y ¿quién lo viste? ¿_El enemigo_? Santana no entiende como todavía no está escuchando a Kurt poner el grito en el cielo- antes de arrojarse derecho en los brazos de Blaine. Blaine la recibe perplejo, porque _sí, es su mejor amiga_, pero la Santana de todos los días diría que eso de abrazarse demasiado es una _mariconada_, y en su lugar lo pellizcaría en el brazo hasta hacerlo lagrimear. Pero Blaine no se queja y la abraza de vuelta, porque sabe que la amistad con Santana es siempre a _tómalo o déjalo, pero no me jodas la vida_, y esta es una de esas cosas que definitivamente Blaine _quiere_ tomar. Entierra la cabeza en su pelo largo, y Santana le aprieta tan fuerte las caderas que Blaine sabe que le dejará marcas, pero no podría importarle menos. No comete el error de preguntarle que le pasa: Santana hablará cuando esté lista y quiera, e intentar conseguir lo contrario solo te servirá para ganarte una _bitch!face_ y unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos que dejarían a Kurt pataleando de rabia.

Cuando ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que a todos comience a parecerle raro, y el silencio se apodera de la sala, mientras todos miran al dúo con curiosidad, Rachel se acerca y apoya una mano en la espalda de su pareja.

- _Santana_.- Dice simplemente, pero Blaine sabe que hay que ser valiente para hacerlo.

La latina lo suelta finalmente, pero lo agarra de la mano y extiende la otra para tomar una de las de Kurt. Blaine podría jurar que tiene los ojos vidriosos mientras les dice:

- Tenían razón los dos. Es una_ reivindicación_, pero también es una _venganza_. Y hay que tener pelotas para estar dispuestos a volver y llevarla a cabo en medio de los recuerdos del infierno. No me lo hagan repetir, pero mierda que estoy orgullosa de ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong> Notas de la autora:<strong> Cuando se me va la olla, se me va en serio. Espero que le hayan encontrado algún sentido y les haya gustado al menos algo.

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
